The present invention relates to a lever drive for a vehicle seat adjuster, in particular in a motor vehicle seat.
In vehicle seats, numerous adjusters with various drives are known for adjusting various parts, for example the inclination of the back rest or the height of the seating area. The adjuster disclosed in DE 44 00 910 A1 has a self-locking indexing mechanism, which is driven manually by a lever. Alternate lifting movements of the lever are converted into discontinuous rotational movements of the driven shaft of the indexing mechanism. The arrangements and dimensions of the lever and the components of the indexing mechanism that are operatively connected to the lever define the transmission ratio for the transmission of the torque. In practice, this lever drive still leaves something to be desired.